


My Sugar Mommy is a Weirdo. [Dahyun x Chaeyoung.]

by RoyalJelly



Series: My Sugar Mommy is A Weirdo. [DubChaeng] [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalJelly/pseuds/RoyalJelly
Summary: Chaeyoung suddenly gets roped into a weird situation; and that’s accidentally bumping into her sugar mommy, the thing is,,she’s pretty weird.





	My Sugar Mommy is a Weirdo. [Dahyun x Chaeyoung.]

**Author's Note:**

> Important: So this story will have chapters ( like how they progress their relationship and so on) and random event oneshots.(like adventures) If I put [C], it means, it’s a chapter apart of the story.

It was a dark, freezing night when the two met. The streets were still filled with teens on an outing. Some on dates, some to do illegal activities or just some to get out some air.

In a small, crowded cafe, Dahyun sat, yawning as she stirred the little spoon in her cup. Exhaustion sleeping into her body, with working as an entrepreneur, she had a lot of things to handle here and there. It was tiring but it brought in lots of riches for her. 

“I’m so tired...” Dahyun complained, resting her head on her hand. Ears and eyes drawn to her phone; not paying attention to the bustling crowd that was busily cheering.

“Sugar mommy needed, Huh?” Dahyun laughed a little at the random post that was advertised on her feed. “I mean..” She innocently turned her eyes away, quickly commenting, ‘Your sugar mommy in shining armor is here~.’

Suddenly the lights began to dim, shades of soft and bright purple lights turned on, revealing a girl whom stood on the little stage in the corner of the room.

“Oh, a girl?” Dahyun noticed, as she watched with interest.

The girl took a deep breath, both hands carefully placed on the microphone as a sweet voice poured out when her mouth opened, Dahyun’s ears instantly captured by the soothing tone of hers.

Not long into the song, the beat began to pace up, as well as the flow of the girl’s words did. 

“She can rap and sing?” Dahyun murmured to herself in astonishment, her whole attention drawn to the moving lyrics and technique of rap the stranger had until she hadn’t realize that the song had ended two minutes ago and she was the only one who was clapping like an idiot in the middle of the cafe.

“Oh...” Dahyun finally snapped back to reality, lowering her hands as she awkwardly shifted glances to the side, it wasn’t the first time she had done things like this. “Well..”

It was then she realized, the girl who had done an incredible performance was just sitting 3 tables away all by herself.

Dahyun gave herself a nod, “Alright.” Before picking up her cup of coffee and walking confidently over to the girl’s table.

“Hm?” The brunette perked up from her little notebook, a look of dumbfound on her face as she watched this..strange girl make her way over towards her.

“Hello there.” Dahyun greeted with a warm smile, seating herself.

“Hey..there.” She hesitantly replied, giving a small wave. “Do you need something?”

The ravenette scoffed, tilting her head as she brought her drink close to her lips; taking a small sip. “Maybe I need y—EEYAHH!” 

Looks like she forgot that hot beverages exist.

“You need yeeeeyah??”

“...Yes.” 

“...”

“...”

“So, whats your name?” Dahyun threw on a cheesy smile, as if the moment seconds ago hadn’t occur. But she knew deep down she screwed it all up and her heart was beating her mind over it.

“..Chaeyoung.” The girl again, hesitantly answered the question, unsure of the random stranger that sat at her table. 

“So, Chaeyo-“

The brunette’s phone pinged, interrupting their ‘conversation’.

“Oh.” Chaeyoung’s face suddenly brightened from the notification. “Someone wants to be my sugar mommy. Someone called...Kim Dahyun.” 

Dahyun with widened eyes, nearly choked on the second sip of her coffee from the mentioned name. “OH.” She wheezed, wiping the spilt stains off her hoodie. “You know, Chaeyoung.”

“No, I don’t know actually.”

“You’re talking to your sugar mommy riiight now.” Dahyun winked, or at least attempted to, as she executed a pair of finger guns right at the brunette.

Chaeyoung didn’t answer, but instead began to tap on her phone.   
“How do I delete someone in real life?” 

“Wow, you’re disrespectful for a kid.” Dahyun pouted.

“I mean who knows you’re just a catfish?” 

“Hey!! I /can/ be your sugar mommy, why are you doubting me??” Dahyun huffed her chest out, clearly an image a sugar mommy should displaying.

Before even replying, Chaeyoung raised a brow, giving one long look; scanning the girl from bottom to top several times. “I didn’t think a sugar mommy would be sitting in this little cafe with an oversized hoodie, pajama pants and bunny slippers.”

“Hey!” Dahyun retorted instantly, offended with her hand placed in her chest. “Just because I’m rich, doesn’t mean i have to wear those fancy, tight dresses everyday, besides I like the coffee here.” 

“Fair point, I guess.” She shrugged.

“Anyways, Chaeyoung. I’ve heard from people that you come here a lot at night, you like coming here?” Dahyun crossed her arms onto the table with a friendly smile.

“Yeah.” Chaeyoung sipped her ice latte, eyes softening. “It’s better than being out on the streets doing nothing.”

“Out on the streets?? Why are-“

“My parents kicked me out 2 months ago.” Chaeyoung firmly explained, avoiding eye contact. “I told them I was only into girls so.”

An immediate frown drooped onto her lips, at the harsh reality. “Chaeyoung, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s cool, I’ve been surviving, earning money here and there.”

“You know what?” Dahyun leaned in close, determined. “I’m your sugar mommy from now on!”

“What? No it’s fine-“

“Nope. Nope. Accept my offer.” Dahyun dug into her bag; pulling out a stack of 50 dollars from it. “You’re staying with me.” She grinned, as she slid the stack towards the brunette.

Chaeyoung gave a suspected look towards Dahyun, cocking a brow as she spared a glance to the green stack on the table. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, come on. It’ll be fun!” The ravenette delivered a cheesy wink once more, in hopes of convincing the female. 

“There’s...no catch to it?”

“No catch to it.”

“...Well, what do I got to lose, anyway?” Chaeyoung decided to accept, as she shrugged her shoulders, despite knowing she had a lot of doubts in her mind from this random girl who came up to her just become her sugar mommy. She knew well herself that it was better than singing at random cafes and bars for money, plus it was not like she would lose anything by it. “Sure, why not?”

“That’s great.” Dahyun squealed, raising both her finger guns again. “Let’s get it, my friend!”

“You’re a weird sugar mommy...” Chaeyoung mumbled, sipping her drink lightly. Unaware of what mess she had gotten herself into, but she guessed, if it meant a warm place to stay, it could be worth it.

“So, do you go to school?” Dahyun shifted close.

“I mean, not anymore.” Chaeyoung shrugged. “I dropped out when my parents kicked me so.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah. It’s fine anyway, I was in a major I didn’t like.” She continued, lips tugged a crooked smile.

“You don’t have to worry!! I dropped out too!” Dahyun gave a smug look, “Now look at me, my own business! Look at the stack of 50s I gave you!”

“...Wait, you’re really giving me this?” Chaeyoung looked startled, as she gestured to the pile of money laid before her.

“Yeah, unless you want a stack of 100s I mean.” The ravenette reached into her bag. 

“No, no! I’m fine!” Chaeyoung quickly declined, the stack of 50 was more than enough for her. “...Why are you doing this for a random girl you just met?”

“I don’t know, ever since I saw you perform earlier.” Dahyun’s eyes pointed to the stage. “There was something about you.”

Chaeyoung’s heart skipped a beat as her mouth decided to avoid responding to that. “....I admit.” She coughed. “You caught my eye when I was performing. You were like really..a big diamond that stood out in the middle of the room.”

“Oh my god.” Dahyun chuckled a bit, her eyes showing signs of her being swooned already. “That’s so cheesy, awww. But why a diamond?”

“I mean it.” Chaeyoung pointed at the ravenette’s hand. “Because you’re really white.”

“...Oh.” 

What a way to ruin the mood, Dahyun thought.

“I’m kidding, you’re really beautiful, that’s why.” Chaeyoung smiled softly. “I mean that for sure.”

And there went Dahyun’s heart, imploding into bits at the smooth line delivered by the female. 

“You’re...making me..” Dahyun’s fingers wriggled around, to show what she felt. 

“I feel like I’m the sugar mommy here..” Chaeyoung smirked with pride. 

“Ah. But who’s older and has the money here?” Dahyun returned the smirk with her own.

“...You.” Chaeyoung grumbled like a child.

“That’s right~.” Dahyun stood up, hand shown to the brunette. “Shall we go home now, Chaeyoungie?”

“Chaeyoungie??”

“Your nickname.” 

“Sure, Dah-“ Chaeyoung extended her arm towards the hand.

“No!” Dahyun shook her head in disapproval, retracting her hand back to her body. “Mommy.”

“...Sure, Mommy.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, snatching Dahyun’s hand into her own; linking their fingers together.

“L..Let’s go!” Dahyun’s smirk wavered, her words in a stutter as she held hands with the other, her heart in a midst of silent screaming as she did so.

Exiting the little place, a bright white vehicle was parked right outside, the car plate, ‘DAHYUN1SM’ obviously indicating the owner of it.

“Hop in.” Dahyun unlocked the car by a press of a button.

“You really are rich.” The brunette slowly entered, her mouth hung a little from how expensive the car look.

A small smile formed on Dahyun’s lips as she noticed the expression held by the girl beside her. “I was like that too, back then.”

“Like what?” Chaeyoung’s brow was raised. 

“Like you, when I first dropped out of school.” Dahyun’s smile grew as she remembered, igniting the engine as she did so. “I would look at all the expensive things like this car, and go like, ‘Wow..expensive..’. But now look at me, I’m able to afford so many things.”

Silence laid in the car after, as they began to drive off into the late night streets of the city. Chaeyoung’s eyes glued to the lights that momentarily pass by her vision through the window, while Dahyun couldn’t help but give a few sparing glances to her, questions popping into her head, ‘What if I’m bringing home a serial killer?’, ‘What if she’s a thief?’ 

“Hey, Chaeyoung?” 

“Yeah?” The female turned her attention to the other.

“You’re.. not a serial killer, right?” Dahyun nervously asked.

“What??? No.” Chaeyoung gave a questioning look.

“Okay good, I was going to scream in here.” Dahyun laughed, a sigh of relief coming out of her mouth.

“Unless..you’re the one kidnapping me.” Chaeyoung held up her phone, the screen lit with the number ‘993’ as her finger hovered over the call button.

“Oh shoot, don’t call the cops, oh no!” Dahyun trembled dramatically, an over-exaggerated look of distress on her face; the ‘amazing performance’ earning a soft snicker from the brunette beside her. Not long after, the rest of the trip remained quietly.

A while later, the car came to an abrupt halt, and they had finally arrived. Chaeyoung’s eyes widened in shock, her jaw dropped bigger than before as she looked up at the elegant house...or mansion she should say, stood right in front of her.

“..Wow.” Was all the only thing her mind could process. 

“Let’s head in.” Dahyun took small, playful steps towards the two front doors, as she motioned the shaken girl over whom was taking little steps herself. 

“Okay, holy shit.” Chaeyoung whispered under her breath once she stepped into the building, following behind Dahyun as they trailed up the beautiful staircase.

“Did you just swear?!” Dahyun gasped.

“I’m 20, what do you mean-“

“Shhh..” Dahyun hushed, a hand over Chaeyoung’s blabbering mouth. “It’s okay.”

“..I’m tired.” Chaeyoung groaned at the idiotic acts done by her ‘mommy’, gently pushing the ravenette away from her side. “Where do I sleep?”

“With me.” Dahyun simply answered, wiggling her eyebrows at her as she stood in front of a big door labeled with stickers of a cutely drawn animated tofu. “I’mmm joking. The bedroom beside mine.”

“Alright, goodnight.” Chaeyoung walked off without another word, just like that.

“Aww, no goodnight kiss?” Dahyun puckered her lips in her direction, no words but only a shake of the head as a response.

As Chaeyoung entered, she automatically dragged herself towards the big fluffy bed set in the middle of the room, her hand lazily dropping her bag onto the floor as she allowed the softness of the blanket to devour her, a small groan escaping her lips. How long had it been since she slept on a good bed, or, a bed even??

Tiredness sank into her, as her eyes began to droop at the wonderful, warmth given by the bed. ‘She may be super weird, but she’s really nice..’ Chaeyoung though, very grateful for the older girl to give her such a comfortable place to sleep in as well as even letting her to stay with her. ‘And super pretty...’ Her final thoughts said, before she allowed sleep to take over her body.

Whereas Dahyun was changing into a simple black t-shirt that was labeled with some expensive brand, and a pair of rugged shorts before flopping herself onto bed. 

“So I’m a sugar mommy, huh..” She said, eyes directed to the soft grey ceiling. “I can’t wait to brag about it to my friends..” She mumbled with a smile, shutting her eyes close into a deep sleep.


End file.
